


Potassium Feldspar

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: little bits (reylo) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gargoyles, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: After a day on the run through a forbidden forest, Rey wakes up in a decrepit mansion.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: little bits (reylo) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39





	Potassium Feldspar

Rey's dreams had been disturbed by cloaked figures tracking her through the forest, stalking her through the shadowed halls of an abandoned mansion, whispering ever closer to her in a foreign room. Then the crack of cloven rock; stone teeth bared above a mangled throat.

Her feet hit cold stone as she sat up, yesterday's urgency flooding back. She'd thought she could be safe here, in this decrepit house, huge but long vacant, and tucked deep in the forbidden woods, which her stepfather had never dared enter.

Stale bread crumbs trailed her down the chilly hall. She stopped in front of the stone figure dominating the foyer. Yesterday it had stood in haughty repose, one knee cocked out, one hand on that thigh, bearing a dagger. Its face a cruel sneer.

Or had that been a figment of her troubled dreams as well?

Now the figure crouched low on its heels, features softened to something kind and almost handsome.

Perhaps the mansion haunted her mind even now: with the deep scrape of stone the figure's jaw shifted, its head tilted just so, and out of its mouth the low rumble of a boulder tumbling down a mountainside:

"You're my guest."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me about the title; it was taking me longer to pick a title than it did to write the darn thing in the first place lol
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi!


End file.
